The Hound's daughter
by sunnylawz
Summary: The Hound, also known as Sandor by his wife, has a child. A daughter even! What happens when she starts courting though?


When Sansa fell pregnant Sandor, more commonly known as the Hound, he did the unthinkable...

He fainted.

Most people would assume that something as simple as his wife being pregnant wouldn't faze him. He had been through so many horrors in his life. So many things that he couldn't un see.

It was, however, the exact opposite. He was always worrying about everything to do with the baby. Always asking questions and the like. He hovered. A lot. So much so that Sansa finally snapped, slapped him across the face and made him sleep on the couch for a week. Sansa made it quite clear to him that enough was enough. He calmed down, though just barley.

In reality he still hovered; he just got better at hiding it. His wife complained about sore feet? He would suggest taking a nap and take her feet into his lap and slowly start rubbing them. Her back was hurting? He would start doing everything for her when she wasn't in the room. If she came back, he would bolt out of the room not to get caught.

It may not seem like it but Sansa has a mean right hook on her. Little slip that she was normally. It wasn't that way for very long.

When Sansa started showing is when everything became harder on Sandor. He tried so very hard to stay out of his wife's way. Her moods fluctuated frequently. It seemed he could never say or do the right thing. He would either set her crying or make her mad enough to chase him out of the house.

Sandor started staying silent. He still offered her comfort and love; but he was still wary and cautious with his words. He was never an articulate sort, though he tried his best with his wife.

Then came the birth.

He managed to get her to the midwives in time. When he was told to stay in the other room, he agreed readily.

He will always swear up and down that what Bran says is untrue. But when he sat down after getting the help his wife needed, he fainted. It was a startling realization. He was going to be a father!

Many hours passed by, and the screams were getting to him. He paced like a mad bull around the small room.

When the screams stopped, he rushed to the door. He froze as he heard the first wailing cry of a babe.

Sandor was shaking as he waited for the door to admit his entrance. Finally, it happened. He walked in slowly, nervous he would make too much noise.

And there, laying sweaty and red faced, was his beautiful wife. She looked exhausted but happy. She was gazing lovingly at a small bundle in her arms.

Sansa looked up and motioned him closer. He strode over still nervous. The babe was so small. A small smattering of blond fuzz on the head and a cute little nose.

"Say hello to your daughter husband," Sansa spoke softly.

He smiled and gently ran a finger over her chubby cheek. "Hello my daughter. My precious little one."

Sandor was not known for having a soft side. But as the years go by it was quite apparent that his daughter and wife could bring that side of him out.

That doesn't mean he wasn't still scary. He still participated in jousting tournaments. He could still put the fear of God in people's hearts.

But whenever his family came around, he would soften. He smiled and laughed. Many people had never heard or seen such a thing before from him. And often times people where more scared seeing him do so.

His daughter had many friends and many, many admirers through the years. The admirers would approach the house but when Sandor would answer the door they would stutter and stammer before running away. They never came back.

Sandor knew his daughter is beautiful. But he didn't believe that the boys that had come up to the door really appreciated his daughter. And it's not his fault they would run away; no matter what Sansa says he had nothing to do with it.

There daughters 16th birthday was coming up. And everyone was wondering if they would finally allow her to date.

It's not that Sandor didn't want her to be courted. It's just that she was his baby. His little girl. And if any of the guys that followed her around with Hearts in there eyes was any indication. Then there wasn't really a worry of her being courted by a jackass.

It was shortly after her birthday that he started noticing.

His Daughter, his precious little girl, was hiding something from him. What he didn't know. But he noticed the small smiles and wistful looks that crossed her face. Sansa would smack his arm gently and tell him not to worry about it.

But worry he did. Especially when she started coming home later. The first couple of times he believed the lies she told. But after a while it was suspicious.

He wanted to know what was going on, but he was a good father and would let her tell him on her own time.

Months passed and there daughter finally told them. She was interested in someone.

Sandor nodded at his daughter. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. And he believed that whoever the man was that caught her attention this much, was likely to stick around for the long haul. The only obstacle was he himself.

He told his daughter he would only accept it if he could meet the "gentlemen" she was seeing.

A short week later and there was a young man on his door step. His daughter on his arm. She introduced him. He was the tailors son.

Sandor nodded and waved them both in. The boy hadn't run away yet, so that was a good thing.

He led the gentleman into his office and told his daughter to help her mother in the kitchen.

They sat down. Sandor hadn't said a word to him yet. The lad was steady. He hadn't fidgeted or moved. He hasn't said a word yet either.

It stayed that way for a moment. Two. As he went to speak Sandor held up a hand.

"I commend you for not running away when I opened the door. Most are terrified of me and my reputation."

The man nodded. He confessed to admiring him for many years. And then to learn that the women he was in love with was his daughter. It was a huge coincidence, and also an honor.

He spoke of what he wanted for her and how he planned to achieve his goals.

Sandor nodded. He could see why his daughter was interested. But he did have a reputation to uphold.

He took a breath. "I will only say this once."

He got a nod.

"My daughter is precious to me in so many ways. If I hear word from anyone. That you have wronged her in anyway. I will have you drawn and quartered. This is not a threat but a promise. I would have your word for your life."

It was easily given. He never hesitated once and he never dropped eye contact. He was a good man for his daughter.

Of course he would still keep an eye on the man. He always would. Even when he became old and decrepit. His little girl would always be protected.

During the entire dinner Sandor was quiet. The man spoke when asked a question. But other then that he watched Sandor daughter with nothing but love in his eyes.

It was after dinner that Sandor took his daughter aside. He held her close and kissed her forehead. They spoke quietly so Sansa wouldn't hear about what he had threat- "spoke civilly", the young man with.

His daughter promised he would never do anything to hurt her. And if he did there wouldn't be anything left for him to quarter anyway.

He chuckled and smiled. His daughter was going to be just fine with this man.


End file.
